The socially awkward
by RubyRoseBranwen
Summary: Ruby Rose ha conseguido entrado en la academia de cazadores de Beacon. Allí le esperarán muchas aventuras y conocerá a mucha gente que será muy importante para su vida. Si quieres reirte, llorar, shippear, morite de amor y tener galletas... Adentrate en esta historia llena de aventuras, humor, romance, drama, Zwei, Cookies, chistes nivel yang... Weiss y... ships, ships everywere.


_**Capitulo uno: Ruby Rose**_

¡Lo logré! Mi sueño de convertirme en cazadora se había cumplido por fin.

Estaba estudiando en la academia de Beacon, situada en Vale. Tuve suerte de asisir el mismo año que mi hermana mayor Yang. Y para mayor suerte, estamos en el mismo equipo. ¡Oh! ¡También formamos equipo con Weiss, y Blake! Juntas las cuatro formamos el Team RWBY. A parte de ellas hemos hecho muchísimos amigos, enre ellos, el equipo que duerme delante nuestra, el Team JNPR, formado por Jaune, Nora Pyrrha y Ren.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que entré en la academia. Consegumos detener a Roman Torchwick. No está en la prisión, pero al menos dejo de robar todo el dust de la ciudad.

Como se va a celebrar pronto el Vytal festival, todos los estudiantes de todas las academias han venido a visitarnos. El torneo se celebraba en unas semanas, pero nosotros teniamos un baile para celebrar el principio de este gran festival. Mi equipo y yo nos encargábamos de montar lo todo para ese gran baile, así que lo hicimos lo mejor posible para hacer de ese baile algo inolvidable para todos.

Y llegó el día anterior al gran esperado baile. Estaba tan ansiosa por el baile que esa noche no pude dormir. Miré debajo de mi cama y Weiss estaba tan dormida como un perezoso. Dormía acurrucada como si fuera una niña pequeña…. ¡Era tan adorable!. Blake y Yang también estaba durmiendo… vaya royo, ¿y yo que hago ahora…? ¡Hora de dar une vuelta nocturna!

Salí de mi habitación intentando no despertar a ninguna y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Esperé unos segundos para asegurarme de que no habia despertado a nadie y suspiré.

De golpe alguien me cogio por la cintura y me tapó la boca. ¡Me moría de miedo!¿Y si era algún miembro del White Fang?¿O algún secuaz de Roman Torchwick?. Está bien Ruby, piensa detenidamente, que hay que hacer en estas situaciones…. ¡Codazo volador y huir!

Pegué un codazo y escuché a mi agresor quejarse. Espera… esa voz…

-¡Au! ¿¡Ruby, porque has hecho eso!? ¡Soy yo, Jaune!-dijo Jaune llevándose la mano al estómago

-Lo siento Jaune, yo no queria…..

En ese momento noté como me abrazaba haciendo que enterrara mi cara en su pecho.

-Esta bien, quedas perdonada, peeeero -le miré- te quedas sin galletas.

Me separé de él por un momento enfurruñada. Al cabo de unos segundos nos reímos los dos muchisimo.

-Bueno… -empece- ¿que haces despierto a estas horas? -levante una ceja y ladee una sonrisa- no irás a hacer….. ¡Una misión ultrasecreta de cazar grimms! -dije emocionada.

Jaune puso su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-No, jeje…. Nora ha empezado a roncar muy fuerte y…. bueno, ya sabes, es nora.

-Vaaaaya -dije sorprendida- ¿te hace una escapadita nocturna en busca de aventuras?

-¡Eso ni lo dudes!

Decidimos dar un paseo por todo Beacon para intentar conseguir el sueño. Jaune y yo eramos mejores amigos. Nos conocemos ambos desde el primer dia en Beacon, y él fué el primero que se acercó a mi desde mi llegada (sin contar a Yang, que me abandonó a mi suerte, al igual que Weiss y Blake). Desde entonces siempre que hemos podido hemos quedado juntos para jugar a algún juego o ir de compras de galletas… la verdad es que nos llevamos genial, es un gran chico y se puede hablar con él.

Acabamos subiendo los dos a la azotea y nos pudimos a mirar el paatio

-Bueeeno… -dije- ¿que tal con weiss?¿Algún avance?

Jaune suspiró.

-No…. Es solo que…. No soy bueno hablando con las chicas, soy un desastre…

-Nope

-¿Eh?¿Como que no?¡Si ni siquiera me he atrevido a pedirle que venga al baile conmigo!¡Soy un desastre!

-Ow…. Nope

-Tu… ¡simplemente no lo entiendes Ruby! ¿C-como vas a comprenderlo siquiera?¡Es que mirate! Eres completamente adorable, buenísima persona, siempre estás tan alegre con esa sonrisa… ¡Así normal que no te cueste hablar con nadie! Y sin embargo yo…

-Jaune… -le puse la mano en el hombro- no eres un desastre con las chicas… solo.. ¡Mírame! Estás hablando conmigo justo ahora, con una chica, y estás dando una vuelta con una. No digas que no lo consigues. Si quieres, ¿porque no practicas conmigo? Pídeme ir al baile, imagina que soy weiss.

-Eh… ¿¡Qué!?

-Venga, hazlo.

Me puse a mirarme las uñas como si fuera Weiss y me quedé mirándole.

-Eh… y-y-yo… W-Weiss… quieres i-ir a-a-a-al b-b-baile con…. ¡Oh venga ya no puedo! Es solo pensar en Weiss y me es imposible no tartamudear…

-Entonces… ¿y si fuera a mi a quien estuvieras pidiéndome ir al baile? ¿Crees que podrías?

Jaune se quedó mirándome, ladeó una sonrisa, se arrodilló y me tendió la mano… espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Queridísima cara-cráter… ¿te gustaría ir al baile de mañana conmigo?

Le miré alzando una ceja.

-Espero que eso de "caracráter" no se lo digas a Weiss.

-No, eso sólo te lo digo a ti. ¿Y bien?

-Bueno… Está bastante bien, menos eso ultimo -le cogi de la mano para levantarle-, yo creo que te puede servir para pedirle ir al baile a Weiss. Imaginate que soy yo y ya está.

-No, no no, creo que no me has comprendido Ruby -me puso las manos sobre los hombros- Lo de que si quieres ir al baile conmigo iba enserio. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?… C-c-claramente c-como amigos… a no ser… que vayas con alguien ya….

Me sonrojé por un momento, pero entonces me aparté de el, hice un gesto como de reverencia y sonreí

-Estaría encantada de ir contigo al baile. De todas formas no tenía nadie con quien ir al baile, así que ya tengo acompañante para el baile.

-Genial, entonces… -Jaune me cogió de la mano y me la besó- ¿Paso a recogerle a las cinco señorita? -se rió.

-Por supuesto que si.

Empezamos los dos a reírnos y volvimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir. Cuando llegamos a las puertas chocamos los puños y nos despedimos.

-Buenas noches, cassanova -le dije sonriendo- Hasta mañana.

-Descanse usted mi lady rojita -hizo una reverencia- nos vemos mañana.

Nos reímos y entramos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir. Me tiré en la cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasó, hasta que me quedé dormida completamente.


End file.
